Reconstruyendo mis alas
by Baby doll 00
Summary: El mundo en el que vivimos se basa en ficciones inalcanzable, en modelos irreales... Cuatros jóvenes caerán presos de sus propios miedos y la desesperación, serán absorbidos por nuestro mayor temor... Nosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: la caída de un ángel.**

**Los humanos no comprendemos el poder de la palabra y tampoco se interesaban en oír las verdades que profesa.**

**Nos perdemos entre lo material, lo inservible para el alma.**

**Nos dejamos llevar por el pecado y nos alimentamos de palabras impuras y falsas.**

**Nos perdemos entre las sombras de lo irreal.**

**Buscamos respuestas que no existen pero que la sociedad nos exige saber. Ellos ven desde arriba pero no viven abajo.**

**Nos dejamos quemar por las llamas del infierno a causa de nuestra frágil inocencia y nos dejamos vencer por enfermas palabras de personas que han perdido la cordura.**

**Nos venden la imagen de un ser perfecto que es imposible de alcanzar con el único fin de matar nuestras almas y hundirnos en la adicción del pecado.**

**Moriremos por mentiras que nos venden, por sueños que no existen y por una realidad que es inalcanzable para el humano.**

**Nunca buscamos la felicidad en nosotros, buscamos la felicidad en lo que otros ven y así nos hundimos en una oscuridad sin retorno.**

**Nadie estaba en su casa.**

**El se había encerrado en el baño y se abrazaba a su único amigo.**

**Cada vez que podía se pasaba horas encerrado vomitando todo lo que había comido. Mientras más lo hacía mejor se sentía consigo mismo.**

**Para el esto no estaba mal porque una vez le dijeron que el precio de la belleza era muy alto pero que valía cada lágrima de dolor si al final obtenía la atención de todas esas personas que uno deseaba. Nunca le dijeron que en realidad lo único que hacía era cavar su propia tumba y que el camino a su muerte sería el más doloroso.**

**¿Pero qué podía hacer el si nadie lo escuchaba?**

**Mientras todos les daban la espalda él se mataba lentamente para llamar su atención.**

**Había un chico en su instituto que siempre recibía el alago de todos los alumnos, era muy hermoso y tenía una hermosa figura delgada y una pequeña cintura. El quería ser como esa persona.**

**La preguntan más importante que se hacía cada mañana frente al espejo era: ¿Cómo me veo?**

**Todos sabemos cuál es la respuesta. Sin importar cuánto se mirara nunca encontraba la diferencia. La balanza disminuía cada vez más el numero de su peso, pero su ojo le seguía engañando haciéndole creer que lo único que había logrado era perder el tiempo ya que él jamás seria ese "Chico lindo" de revista.**

**Solía comprar tres talles más grandes del que le correspondía porque su imagen estaba tan distorsionada frente al espejo que no podía ver lo que en verdad ocurría.**

**Cuando sus padres cenaban junto a él tenía que disimular que todo estaba bien. Pero ver los alimentos solo le producía asco, pero asco de sí mismo.**

**Tan ingenuo se dejo engañar por palabras que vendían el infierno. Tan frágil que no supo ver que era una trampa del diablo.**

**Hundido en un mundo que desconocía se dejo hacer por aquellos que creían saber más.**

**Solo llevaba tres meses con este escarmiento, aun estaba a tiempo para salvarse.**

**¿Pero como lograría hallar la luz al final del túnel si todos los humanos aplaudían sin ver la realidad?**

**Solo el amor podía guiarla. Le vendaría los ojos y lo haría caminar por el cielo, lo haría sentir libre, hermoso, deseado y amado tal cual es.**

**Ese joven que se torturaba desde hace algunas noches era Misaki Takahashi.**

**Otra noche más que deberá cenar solo en aquella mesa que parecía medir unos 15 metros.**

**Nuevamente se negó a probar bocado y pidió que le llevaran la comida a la pieza.**

**Cuando estuvo solo en su cuarto tomo la bandeja y tiro la comida en una bolsa dentro de otra y la coloco en su tacho de basura.**

**Desde que cumplió los 12 sus padres dejaron de mimarlo. El se sentía tan solo y abandonado que trato de encontrar en otros brazos ese cariño, lo consiguió de la manera más baja posible.**

**Tres meses después sus padres ya no comían junto a él y esto lentamente le fue quitando el apetito.**

**Cuando entro a la secundaria se volvió el centro de atención gracias a su cuerpo de infarto, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ese cuerpo era producto de días, semanas y meses sin probar bocado.**

**¿Pero a quien le importa?... Si lo único que valía era lo que se veía por fuera, aquello que cumplía con los estándares de belleza.**

**Claro el era el ejemplo y la envidia de todos los hombres y mujeres.**

**Nadie se detenía a preguntarle cómo se sentía total si él era el más lindo lo demás no valía.**

**Cada día caía más en su propio olvido y se dejaba hacer por los demás a la medida de la moda.**

**La balanza ya ni siquiera sentía el peso de aquel frágil cuerpo.**

**En su casa nadie le controlaba y por eso caía con tanta rapidez en el infierno.**

**Llevaba tres años con esta vida suicida.**

**A él le daba lo mismo porque como había olvidado lo que era el carriño y la calidez del amor lo confundía fácilmente con envidia y lujuriosos halagos.**

**¿Podría alguien quitarle la venda a esta frágil criatura?**

**Sí, todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida. Pronto el amor llegaría y haría florecer su corazón. Con mucha dificultad lograría hallar el verdadero significado de las palabras que alguna vez oyó.**

**Esta frágil criatura que perdió el camino a causa del olvido se llama Shinobu Takatsuki. **

**Otra noche más en aquella mugrosa barra.**

**Un trago, dos tragos, tres tragos, cuatro tragos, cinco tragos… diecisiete tragos.**

**Una sola vez se necesita para caer en una adicción.**

**Se dejaba llevar por ese estúpido impulso adolescente.**

**Tan fácil cayó que no le dio tiempo a buscar de donde agarrarse.**

**El siempre fue un joven rebelde. Aunque solía escaparse de la escuela y fumaba a escondidas, jamás creyó que caería tan bajo.**

**Un día estas tan tranquilo y en paz con tu vida pero luego llega esa pregunta estúpida: **

**¿Has probado alguna vez? … ¿No?, entonces toma un poco total como es la primera vez no pasa nada.**

**Claro lo que nunca se toma en cuenta es que la realidad física y mental de cada uno es diferente.**

**El abrió una puerta que lo adsorbió. **

**Ama ese delirante olor a alcohol barato y terminar arrestándose por el suelo. La mejor parte era cuando pasabas una noche increíble que ni recordaba.**

**El amaba esa vida porque le hicieron creer que ese era el ideal que un adolescente debía tener.**

**Nadie lo esperaba en casa y por eso nadie le explicaba que lo que hacía solo lo estaba matando.**

**¿Pero que puede entender un adolecente que no cuenta con el apoyo de su familia?**

**Su padre y madre estaba en Inglaterra hundidos en sus trabajos millonarios, y el se hundía en su propio vomito.**

**Si le dejas total libertad a un adolescente y lo dejas solo en la vida perderá el camino a solo dos pasos porque el no tiene una regla para medir las consecuencia.**

**Se dejo marcar por recuerdos de los que se sentía orgulloso aunque no tenía idea de que trataban pero lo suponía por lo que otros decían.**

**¿Puede alguien dejar una adicción tan fácilmente?**

**Claro que si, uno puede cambiar esa adicción al alcohol por una adicción a los besos de la persona que mas amas. Con un poco de amor el lograría hallar la salida. Tomaría su tiempo como cualquier adicción, pero valdría la pena.**

**Este borracho que perdió el camino se llama Kisa Shota. **

**Otra vez estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de rasguños que el mismo se había hecho.**

**No fluía sangre de las heridas pero ese palpitante dolor le producía placer.**

**Es tan fácil corromper una mente adolescente haciéndoles creer que lo correcto es incorrecto.**

**Las personas mayores abusan de la inocencia.**

**Hace tantos años que él estaba enfermo, ese maldito hombre lo volvió loco. Desde ese día que fue violado busco en el dolor limpiar la impureza.**

**Poco a poco olvido aquel recuerdo, o eso creía, y transformo en felicidad el dolor que se infligía el mismo o que otros le proporcionaban.**

**Era un masoquista perdido en una realidad ficticia.**

**Le hicieron pagar deudas que no le correspondía, entregaron su cuerpo sin importar las consecuencias.**

**Un adolescente vive esta etapa para conocer y crearse, no está ahí para afrontar problemas que él jamás sospecharía.**

**Fue usado por sus tíos y luego entregado a sus padres quienes desconocían la verdad.**

**El se oculto, oculto ese asqueroso ser que es ahora y fingía con alegres sonrisa.**

**Muchas veces tenia arranques de violencia para satisfacer ese dolor emocional que nadie se dignaba a curar.**

**¿Podría haber alguna solución?**

**Si. El amor seria la medicina que llenaría su corazón con alegría y borraría ese mal recuerdo. Le enseñaría a vivir y a quererse como nunca lo hizo.**

**Esta pobre criatura masoquista se llama Hiroki Kamishou.**

**¿En que nos hemos convertido los humanos?**

**Estas cuatro criaturas son el producto de la desquiciada mente comercial.**

**No nos dejemos vencer por lo que nos venden.**

**Seamos fuertes y diferenciemos la realidad de la ficción.**

**Aprendamos que cada uno lleva una vida diferente.**

**Nuestros cuerpos son distintos y nuestra belleza es única en cada uno.**

**Recuerdan también que una primera vez puede ser un para siempre.**

**No se dejen llevar por las masas y busquen la libertad por más lejana que sea.**

**Amansen tal cual son y vean sus virtudes que les guiaran por el buen camino.**

6


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: la rutina de mi infierno.

Como cada mañana el sol se colaba por las ventanas anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día escolar.

Misaki se levantaba de la cama lleno de energía. Corría hacia el baño y llenaba la tina con agua caliente ya que el día esta frio.

Fue a su cuarto y controlo que todo estuviera listo para que al salir del baño solo debiera alistarse y tal vez lograría evitar el desayuno.

Cerró el caño y se metió en la tina.

Su cuerpo se relajaba y olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones.

Estuvo unos 20 minutos hasta que salió.

Corrió a su dormitorio y se alisto con su uniforme. Era un pantalón negreo de vestir, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y un saco negro con detalles rojos. Se arreglo muy prolijo el uniforme y se peino. Tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Si no desayunas antes de irte te sentirás mal- dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Misaki entro a la cocina y fue hasta la heladera.

-Tomare un jugo bagio nada más, sabes que el desayuno me hace mal- dijo Misaki.

Esa era la escusa que usaba para evadir la comida más importante del día.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es bueno llevar el estomago vacio- dijo La madre que volteo a ver a su hijo con ternura.

"Los padre a veces solo fingen ingenuidad para que los adolescentes decidan tomar la iniciativa de remendar el error, y están a la espera de ayudarnos cuando más lo necesitamos"

Misaki le regalo una sonrisa y salió corriendo con el jugo en mano.

Las sirvientas entraron al cuarto de Shinobu como cada mañana.

Una de las sirvientas acomodaba el desayuno del joven sobre su escritorio, otra alistaba la ropa y los útiles del joven y otra habría las cortinas del cuarto para luego despertar el joven.

Sakura, la sirvienta encargada de traer el desayuno, solía llevarse la basura del dormitorio. Ella sabía muy bien que de esa bolsa emanaba el olor a comida que su niño se negaba a comer y por más que quisiera ayudarle el siempre la trataba con arrogancia. Algo triste se llevo la bolsa.

"Los adolescentes se niegan a escuchar, tienen miedo del error. Solo escuchan a sus parares porque solo allí encuentran a alguien que comprenden sus torpe pensar".

Shinobu abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol alumbraron su rostro.

Se desperezo mientras las sirvientas abandonaban el dormitorio.

Se paró de la cama y camino hacia el escritorio. Solo tono un jugo de naranja y el resto lo desecho como hacía habitualmente con todas las comidas.

Tomo el uniforme y se lo coloco.

Tomo un libro y lo leyó un rato para hacer tiempo. Siempre fingía haber estado comiendo.

Salió del dormitorio. Saludo a todas las sirvientas.

Salió de la casa y se subió a un lujoso auto que lo llevaría a su instituto.

La alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza al joven Kisa.

El joven saco las manos de entre las sabanas y de un manotazo apago el despertador.

Se levanto de la cama algo agotado. Era natural ese estado con el si había estado tomando hasta altas horas de la noche, aun con resaca aprendió a sobrevivir y llevar un vida "normal".

Camino hacia el baño y tomo una ducha rápida.

Se puso el uniforme que siempre dejaba en el perchero la noche anterior. Siempre tan desarreglado. La corbata mal puesta, la camisa por fuera con las mangas arremangadas y el saco abierto.

El era un rebelde con una imagen que provocaba a más de uno deseos lujuriosos.

Fue hasta la cocina y solo se preparo un té de hierbas para no descomponerse.

Salió del departamento y fue a la parada de colectivos.

Siempre dejaba pasar el primero y tomaba el segundo. Mientras esperaba solía fumar uno o dos cigarrillos.

Como cada mañana Hiroki se levantaba con el cálido toque de la mano de su madre.

La madre sabia de los rasguños en los brazos de su hijo pero siempre deducía que eran por peleas con otros adolecentes y las heridas no eran tan grandes como para intervenir.

"A veces los padres somos tan despreocupado por pequeñeces sin saber que en realidad el verdadero problema se esconde bajo las sabanas".

-Alístate y baja que te estaré esperando para desayunar- dijo la madre antes de salir de la habitación.

Hiroki se levanto de la cama y tomo un rápido baño.

Antes de ponerse el uniforme limpio y vendo las heridas.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar con su madre.

Un charla trivial de madre e hijo, hablaron de estudio, amigos y amores.

Levanto su mochila y salió de su casa para empezar un nuevo día.

Las puertas del instituto "Sagrado corazón" esperaban abiertas a los alumnos.

Nuestros cuatros estudiantes se encontraban en la entrada ignorándose unos a otros.

Misaki y Hiroki eran muy buenos amigos desde el primer día de clases.

-Buenos días Hiroki- decía u alegre Misaki.

-Buenos días Misaki- dijo Hiroki con una leve sonrisa.

Los alumnos comenzaron a amontonarse en su entorno.

-Ya llego la estrella- dijo Hiroki quien tomo la mano de su amigo y lo tiro al interior de la escuela.

Un lujoso auto se estaciono frente a la escuela y de el bajo el pequeño Shinobu.

Como todas las mañanas se armaba un circo a su alrededor.

El caminaba ignorando a sus millones de pretendientes y se encontraba con un amigo Ritsu.

-Hola Shinobu pare que otra vez estas armando un alboroto- dijo Ritsu con un tono alegre.

-Ni lo digas, ellos me cansan- dijo Shinobu quien comenzó a caminar al interior de la escuela.

Mientras tanto venia llegando el joven Kisa, al parecer el colectivo llego rápido y decidió entrar. Algo cansado por todo el movimiento de anoche decidió saltarse las clases y dormir por ahí.

La primera hora para el 9° B era la de lengua y literatura, la cual era impartida por el reconocido profesor Miyagi Yo.

Como siempre todos se concentraban en su clase.

El hombre mientras dejaba alguna actividad solía contemplar al joven Shinobu. En sus años de enseñanza jamás imagino que se encontraría con alguien así, ese chico tan misterioso ocultaba algo y eso le preocupaba.

Shinobu era de las personas que odiaban recibir tanta atención, pero si se trataba de su profe sexy se podía hacer una excepción. Lo que él no sabía era que Miyagi lo veía con otros ojos.

En el 2° de polimodal A comenzaba la clase de ingles con el profesor Kyo Ijuuin.

El profesor a pesar de ser muy bueno enseñando los alumnos siempre reprobaban y es que en toda la clase se la pasaban babeándose por él.

Pero en ese curso había cinco chicos que eran la excepción. Misaki era uno de esos, el tomaba clases particulares con su profesor ya que era muy malo con el ingles. Pero lo que no sabía era que secretamente su profesor lo deseaba.

El día escolar de estos alumnos era igual que el tuyo o el mío.

Lleno de charlas triviales, risas y problemas de adolescentes.

Abandonaron el instituto después de la última hora con la noticia de que mañana abría revisión médica.

Misaki entro a su casa algo cansado.

-Mama ya llegue- dijo Misaki mientras entraba en la cocina.

Sobre la mesa había una nota.

La tomo para leerla.

"Hijo he tenido que ir al supermercado. Regresare lo más pronto posible.

Te quiere mama".

Misaki dejo la nota sobre la mesa y salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

Coloco su mochila sobre la cama.

Se quito el saco, la corbata y la camisa.

Se puso una remera negra y corrió al baño.

Se arrodillo frente al inodoro y se metió los dedos en la garganta.

Comenzó a vomitar como tantas veces lo hizo.

Sentía tanto placer al saber que ese acido liquido acariciaba su lengua y sus labios.

Se sentía bien al creer que hacia algo por él.

El tan solo creía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, no temía porque no sabía lo que hacía.

Una par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. No sentía culpa pero tampoco sentía orgullo.

Estaba perdido entre palabras a medias, el no comprenda que se estaba matando.

Shinobu entro a su pieza.

Abrió un el ropero y busco entre sus suéteres una caja negra.

Busco la llave que colgaba en una cadena de su cuello y abrió la caja.

Había millones de pastillas. El las tomaba para no descompensarse.

Era un adicto a las palabras ajenas.

Olvido lo que era vivir para uno y sin darse cuenta comenzó a vivir para otros.

Perdió la autoestima y se dejo hacer a la medida.

Se volvió el cuerpo de portada que todos quieren ser, le dio fuerza a aquella ficción de la belleza perfecta y oculto bajo su cama los métodos para llegar a la cima.

Se perdió en su propia soledad.

Solo quedo su cuerpo como el esclavo de la farsa más grande.

Kisa llego a su casa solo para cambiarse.

Unos jeans gastados, una camisa azul rey y unas zapatillas blancas.

La noche lo llamaba como todos los días.

Entraba a un bar de mala muerte aunque podría entrar a un de mas clase.

Pero él quería esconder su rostro aunque no era consciente de eso.

Las adicciones anulan nuestro autocontrol pero nuestra conciencia sigue viendo el pozo en el que caemos.

Es el cuerpo el que mueve el corazón.

Esa fría actitud es solo el disfraz para no dejarse caer en la locura.

Si cedía tan solo un poco caería en una fuerte depresión.

Esto era tan solo una obra de teatro sin fin. El tiempo en su corazón se detuvo y su mente se desconecto del corazón.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos atravesó esas puertas y se ahogo en su propia desgracia.

Hiroki estaba en casa de su amigo Saske.

Se conocieron en una librería de casualidad y así comenzaron unos sangrientos encuentros.

El necesitaba sentir ese desgarrador dolor para borrar las marcas del pecado.

Se dejaba hacer por el otro.

Jugaba con su frágil piel haciendo arañazos que dejaban correr un hilo de sangre.

Esa mancha rojo escarlata solo cubría la verdad al fluir por su piel.

El sabía que cuando la cristalina agua besaba su piel le revelaba su crimen.

El no podía detener su dolor y no quería que otros cargaran con su peso.

Su terquedad lo llevo a jugar con la muerte.

El era una buena persona pero su inocencia lo llevaba hasta el mismo infierno.

El quería satisfacer sus temores con aquel dolor que nublaba los sentidos. Quería perder la razón y dejar de creer en el bien y el mal.

Una fina lluvia abrazo la ciudad.

El cielo lloraba al ver aquello viles actos producto del imperfecto ser humano.

En este mundo de bien y mal nada es lo que ves.

Las apariencias engañan de muchas formas.

Nosotros jugamos a orillas del infierno. Perdemos la razón por causa de nuestra ingenuidad.

Un adolescente es un ser frágil e ingenuo, fácil de engañar. El jamás podrá ver con los ojos de Dios, jamás vera como la sociedad se hunde y como él se aferra a esa enferma locura.

7


End file.
